


Big Brother!~

by Problematic_Tubbo



Series: Tubbos Problematic Life [1]
Category: Problematic Tubbo
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_Tubbo/pseuds/Problematic_Tubbo
Summary: Tubbo has loved his brothers and what they do. But him and Techno got a little closer ever since Tubbo started playing VRMMORPG games. One day, Tubbo met a nice and cool guy he hanged out with on the VR game. What if one day, they fall in love...? Well, Tubbo gets his brains fucked out one day by Techno. And Tubbo is Trans just because.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/Technoblade
Series: Tubbos Problematic Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139441
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Big Brother~!

VR...  
It was everything Tubbo loved.  
He may not seem like it but whenever he was alone or not busy he would play these games a lot. Of course there were the... sexual moments if you please~.  
But he had the sensory controls on at the wrong moments. Example, the time a guy touched his breasts. He was wearing a training bra at the time and his character changed to a female and let’s just say Tubbo had drool down his face by the time he logged off. I mean, maybe it will be mentioned later in more graphic terms...? 😏  
But this is not the time sadly, right now...  
We are on one of Tubbo’s adventures right now. Involving tentacles...

“Hah~! STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU SLIMY BASTARDS!” Tubbo squirmed under the touch of the lime green slimy tentacles.‘I’m never looking at that color the same way ever again...’ Tubbo was cut off his thoughts the second the tentacles started slithering their way between his thighs. “H-HEY- STOP- hAh~!- N-NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” *Slice*  
Tubbo opened his eyes to see a man with long pink hair and... HIGH TEAR ADVENTURER GEAR?!?!? The only time he saw this type of gear was when that guy ditched him for greed. “You alright?” The guy had apparently defeated the tentacle monster and was searching the drops. “I’m fine thanks to you, but what’s a high level adventurer doing here?” The pink haired guy looked at him and grinned. “Looking for orphans.” ‘Weirdo.’ When the pink haired man stopped looting the monster, the man finally walked away. “Yeah sure leave a damsel in distress. Well, this damsel is a male..! And I’m not in distress.” Tubbo started walking East from the man in pink and began to walk to the town nearby.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Sir, please! I just wanna know the way-!” “Look kid, I can’t right now, I’m busy.” And just like that. The man was gone and Tubbo was standing there in the middle of the town. ‘Oh man, I would kill to log off right now but I don’t wanna sit and rest on a bench cause when I turn on the headset again. I don’t wanna feel like Phil-‘ “Need some help?” There he was. Looking up at the scary- (that’s a new one.) I mean pink haired man. “You know I heard you say you were a damsel so it’s my duty to help a damsel in what seems to be in distress in finding an inn?” Tubbo stared at him before signing and reluctantly nodding his head. The man smiled at him before leading Tubbo to a nearby inn. “Heyyyyy Orphan slayer, I really want to know your name because I-“ “It’s Technoblade or Techno.” “Nice name, mines Tubbo.” The rest of the way it was nice until finally they got everything situated and Tubbo logged out.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Man, Dad‘s out again?” Tubbo asked himself- Or Toby?(Im referring to that rn.) He walked to the window slipping on a pair of his usual tight short shorts and some stockings. He was wearing a training bra right now so he couldn’t go outside his room until morning. Usually he would play until like 3 or 4 and go to sleep. But he isn’t in the mood right now. ‘So sleep it is?’  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Hey Toby! It’s me Dadza! I wanted to let you know me, Tommy and Wilbur are going to the store. Techno and you can take care of yourselves right? Or you can come too!” Tubbo sat up yawning a bit before groaning. “N-No it’s fine Dad! I think we’re fine here! Maybe next time?”  
Phil smiled from behind the door,’He must have stayed up late this time.’ “Alright then! I love you!” “Love you too dadza!” The minute Phil left Toby started getting his clothes and binder on. Even though he’s at home he still wears it since nobody knows he was a female. I know, Ben though Phil saw his underwear he still tossed it aside and thought it was a girl Wilbur brung over. I mean. Wilbur brings over no one. But he did have an ex. She was a nice girl you know?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was nine already


	2. Formed a party with yours truly~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno asks Tubbo after a boss fight to f he wants to form a party with him. Tubbo of course, answers,” Sure!”

Tobys POV  
...  
It was a nice day for Toby today. He was currently looking at the games with Tommy and Wilbur since Dave and Dadza had to take care of something. “Hey Toby! Look at this one~...” Toby didn’t understand why Tommy was whispering in that sort of tone and looked like he just had a fever dream until he saw the game. It looked to be a porn game and Toby was freaking out. “TOMMY NO-“ Toby whispered yelled to the taller boy barely reaching his ears. “Fineee.... But only because I don’t have an excuse to buy it.” Tommy whispered back to the smaller of the two. When they decided on Animal Crossing instead mostly because Tommy argued with Wilbur about how he can have it since it’s for ‘mAtUrE mEn-‘. But since Wilbur didn’t want to stay in a store for so many hours hearing him complain about what was ‘manly’. He agreed to Tommy about buying one for him. “You want one too Toby?” Will asked as Tommy just looked at the switch cases in the background while Wilbur focused his eyes on me. “No I’m fine-“ I was about to finish my sentence until Tommy interrupted me. “Get him one Wil, you know how he is and if he still doesn’t want one. Force him to confess that he wants one.” Tommy said from the other aisle. “Actually Tommy, I already was going to buy him the game too. And if you’re getting a case let Tubbo get one for his Switch alright?” Tommy rolled his eyes at the taller male and grabbed Toby’s hand and dragged him to the aisle. “There’s some cute and wholesome ones over-“ He knew he didn’t have to finish his sentence when he saw Toby already looking through them. He smiled at his shorter brother and continued looking through the cases.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Technos POV  
...  
Techno was currently looking at some of the books for his online class. Meanwhile Phil was looking at what to buy. Suddenly, Techno spotted a book in the corner of his eye. He reached out to look through it and was shocked. ‘This book has all the legendary items to find and how to complete those really hard quests!’ He thought to himself as he grabbed the book immediately and settled on some things he needed. Once he was done he sat down on a comfy chair and waited for Phil to finish getting what he needed. And to be honest it was boring. So he decided to take a nap not without giving Phil the location from which he is now seated. Then he fell into a comfortable nap.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No ones POV really  
...  
Once Phil was done he walked over with his cart to see Dave napping. He slowly came up to him and woke him up seeing the tired teenager made himself a bit tired. So he said to him that once they paid for their things and picked up the other siblings, they could head over to the house and buy a pizza for dinner. To which Dave agreed to. When Phil was busy scanning his things by the self scan aisle. Dave looked at the new items or skills being added in the game that had all its reliable resources in this very book he held in his hands.   
‘They’re adding new sword skills, huh?’ Dave thought to himself as he sat on the bench waiting for Phil to finish up. He started reading more and more until he got interrupted by his father calling for him to help him carry the bags.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When all the bags were in the car they started walking to the trio who were arguing again. “Tommy you can’t buy that game it’s inappropriate. Plus, Dad’s going to kill me if he finds out.” Wilbur stated clearly getting visibly upset. “He won’t find out-“ “Find out about what?” Phil interrupted Tommy about finishing his sentence until Tommy groaned. “Nothing Wilbur didn’t let me get it anyways...” Tubbo simply giggled when Tommy grabbed his hand and led him to a vending machine nearby. “So what was that about?” “Nothing really anyways you guys done?” Phil nodded at his question and looked over at Dave who also nodded. Wilbur smiled and the adults patiently waited until Tommy finally had a drink. “Damn vending machines. The machine had no Coke.” Tommy growled out as he was still holding Toby’s hand while Toby had the things they bought on his arm. “Tommy, just shut up or I will go through the five stages of grief right now.” Wilbur groaned when the family of five were heading back to the house. “Fine whatever, I don’t fucking need ya bitch. All I need is Toby and he’s always there for me.” Tommy stated simply holding onto Toby tighter. Everyone just sighed except Toby as they started getting situated in the car. Toby smiled at Tommy’s comment and leaned onto the taller as Phil started the car. Ok their way there Phil went to a drive thru and ordered two boxes of pizza. Tommy was dozing a bit to some music. Dave was looking through the book he bought earlier. And Wilbur was just on Social Media chatting with some cute girl apparently.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Once the family arrived Toby helped Phil and Wilbur put away the groceries that were bought and Tommy helped bring some paper plates since Tony forced him to come help. Dave was just filling up some cups of soda. Once they finished the pizza they left some over for tomorrow and Tommy left to his room saying how he’ll, ‘Dream about women.’ While Dave and Wilbur went upstairs to their separate rooms as well only saying a farewell to Phil and Toby. Once it was just the two, Toby started helping clean up while Phil cleanest the table. It was always just the two of them left and once they finished Phil went to his room upstairs and Toby kissed his cheek saying goodnight to his dad. Once Toby made it to his room, he opened his door quietly, hoping not to wake up or startle anyone even though the doors were very quiet, and locked it. He carefully took his binder off and stared a couple minutes at his chest. ‘I’m disgusting aren’t I?’ He thought to himself. Sometimes he never knew why he hoped for someone to notice him and tell him how he’s perfect in any way. The only way he ever released these emotions was out on the battlefield in his game. ‘Maybe I’ll play tonight, hopefully I’ll see Techno or not.’ Toby slowly hopped into bed and slipped himself into the soft and silky covers. Slipping the VR Headset on and leaving the rest to the game.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Once he awoke he was in the cabin were he left off yesterday night. He slowly looked over at the figure by the window and noticed the pink haired man. He smiled as he looked down at his body and his smile grew wider he was finally a male. “Whatever happened to damsel in distress, huh?” Technoblade asked him as he stared. “I’m actually a female but I wanna be a male. I am a male.” He put firmly. That’s when he realized he had female parts but was a male. He can work with that. “So you’re Trans?” Techno asked. “Yep!” Toby answered popping the p. Techno smiled and sat up from his earlier slouching position. “I saw a boss quest and I wondered if you wanted to come along.” Toby thought about it for a while until he turned to him and nodded. “Sure. Besides I was going to a dungeon either way.” The two males smiled a bit, Tubbo doing it mostly, and went off to a dungeon. While reaching their destination, they ran into a couple of monsters and the two killed them quickly. It was child’s play for Techno and Tubbo was great at keeping the monsters still while wiping out the rest. Once they reached the dungeon, the gate slowly cracked open revealing a tall large monster on a throne. “You ready Tubbo?” Techno asked smirking widely as Tubbo smirked back. “Question is, are you?” The two nodded and set off, having to destroy the monster on the throne who took out a large lance and launched himself off the throne all while summoning a bunch of guards. “This is going to take a while all mighty Techno!” Tubbo yelled as both males started taking out the monster guards first. Techno yelled out an ok and couldn’t help but admire how Tubbo had his own way at taking the monsters out. He jumped gracefully like a spider ready to ounce on his pray. His swords were quick and stung like a bee. Plus he was a mage and he looked so concentrated on all the spells he shouted. Techno fought like it was his last breath. He fought like a single man army.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“That’s a lot of loot!” Tubbo exclaimed picking up some of the drops from the boss. Techno chuckled a bit and gathered some of his own loot as well. Techno knew it was out of the blue but he liked how Tubbo had his own way of fighting. “Hey Tubbo.” Tubbo let out a small ‘hm?’ still picking up items. “I know this is sudden but do you want to form a party with me? Just the two of us and no one else?” Tubbo looked over at the TechnoBlade and thought about it before smiling,” Sure, I mean I hope I fought good to gain your attention then,” Tubbo said giggling at the last part. Techno smiled once they left the cave looking at the now day world. “Wanna head to a cafe to meet? I wanna try their MOCHI Ice creams!” Techno thought about it, You see in this game, the game connects a non poisonous food to you but if it has poison, it only affects your in game character. “I mean I guess, I have nothing better to do so sure.” As they walked to the town square some people were already there. Either buying new armor of weapons from merchants or playing around. Or straight up just relaxing and stuffing themselves with foods of victory. That was one of the things Tubbo loved from this game, how everyone enjoyed themselves. “Hey Techno, I’m actually a pet tamer as well, hope that doesn’t bother you.” Techno just shrugged and said back,” I don’t really care if it makes a difference, which it doesn’t so I guess I can get out of hand and go on a blood rampage? Blood for the Blood God as I said.” Tubbo nodded and simply answered that he’ll be careful not to get in the way of his rampages. Once they reached the shop a waitress walked over and took their order. “I’ll have the vanilla MOCHI please!” Techno simply replied that he’ll take the fancy potato dish. She nodded and walked over to the counter with their orders. As they waited, they simply talked about other things. Once their food arrived Techno grew more interested in Tubbo was he falling in love? Maybe he was, but he was glad it was with Tubbo other than those other girls. But he never knew he’d like a guy of all people. Once they finished they walked back to the inn they stayed at and got into their separate beds and as Tubbo logged off all he could do was stare at his in game character and log off as well.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dave’s POV  
Once I had logged off I started blushing madly. ‘HOW CAN A GUY LOOK SO CUTE-‘ He quickly calmed down but couldn’t help but picture Tubbo on a bed all sprawled out and naked. His pink plump soft lips, his beautiful pale skin, his brown hair and blue eyes. He could fall for that any day. Anytime, anyplace. That was until he thought about Toby... ‘Nahh, Toby doesn’t play those VR games, he chats with people and plays on his computer or switch with Tommy. That’s all.’ Dave thought and slowly dozed off and let sleep take over him. Meanwhile Tubbo was think that same thing about Techno, only, more in covert like a going on a date with a guy like him, giving him kisses like a cheesy couple. ‘I hope I meet him irl one day...’ That was the final words he thought as he slipped into a comfy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I FINISHED. Anyways hope you guys liked that chapter of ‘Big Brother|!’  
> More to come do not worry!


	3. First Kiss~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finally earns his kiss.

Nobody’s POV

It was now morning. Dave was currently laying in his bed bored for any reason. He could go on his PC and play some Minecraft but he really didn’t feel like waking up Wilbur or Tommy. Plus, he didn’t want to play by himself. Then his mind trailed to Zak. The dudes sleep schedule was fucking messy all the time and well he was the only option. Either way, he wanted to rant to someone about the Tubbo guy. The guy who met him only like two days ago and he was already in love. And the guy he dreamed about nude. Yeah, he definitely was not going to say something like that or mention it as well. ‘Even though Zak is weird, he manages to become serious if I’m uncomfortable or need some help.’ Dave thought to himself. He slowly got out of bed and did all his necessities. Even though he was lazy and tired, he was always the first one to get out and look more formal than intended.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
What he didn’t expect was too see Toby in front of him. And next to him was the bathroom door. It was only 8:04 AM and he didn’t expect to see Toby. ‘I mean, it is a shock to me. But I guess Toby is most likely to be a morning person more than me.’ Dave thought as he saw Toby shift uncomfortably under his gaze in the corner of his eyes since he was staring at the door. “You can go if you want too mate...” Toby said biting the side of his cheek once he realized how soft he sounded. Dave smiled and walked in the bathroom leaving Toby to stand on the other side of the door finally relaxing the tension he didn’t even know there was. While he waited his mind wandered to the guy named TechnoBlade. He liked the guy a lot and he had a good built. Sometimes he wished he had that build instead of a feminine one. If he were born a male everything would have been fine. He wouldn’t feel this way and maybe life would be different. But he could only dream of that.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Once Dave was out of the bathroom and already in his room all his other family members started walking out of their rooms like zombies. Dave only chuckled at the thought. He slipped onto his gaming chair and opened Discord. He waited only a few moments until Zak was online. He proceeded to call him and waited a few minutes for Zak to answer. “Hello?” He sighed loudly once hearing his voice. It was obvious he just woke up. “Morning Zak, I just wanted to ask you for something.” He heard Zak straighten himself up. He knew Zak was serious now. “About what?” He knew he himself was nervous but it was worth the shot. “I met this player like two days ago and well... Zak I’ll get straight to the point I’ve fallen hard for them.” Zak to say the least was surprised. He knew Dave like any other person in the world, but falling for someone??? Yeah, didn’t expect that. “And? Look Dave this was going to come eventually. But let me guess, you wanna rant?” Dave could only nod slightly but forgot he was on phone, not irl. “Yeah... You mind?” “Nope. I got all the time in the world since I live alone.” Dave smiled as he took a deep breath and let it all out. “Okay so, the guy I met online is named Tubbo. Weird name but it sounds cute. He has curly brown hair and big blue/green doe eyes. He also has this feminine figure but that’s because he’s Trans which I don’t mind. BUT-! He also has this aura to him that literally describes him as an innocent being. He also is really good at the game as well! Like, he is SO graceful and- I JUST FUCKING LOVE Himm...” Zak to say the least was shocked at how many words he said. He chuckled and laid down. “Sounds like you hit rock bottom for love.” All Dave could do was groan. “I know that...” That’s when Zak got an idea. “You mind if I come online at night? I wanna meet him since you only play at night and I have a feeling he does as well.” Dave smiled at this. “Of course, I think you’ll both become good friends.” Zak and Dave smiled over the phone and continued to talk about random things and finally ended the call.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was now night time and Dave was now nervous as hell. He slowly walked to his bed and got comfortable. ‘It’s alright... You’ll be fine.’ He slipped on the VR set and closed his eyes letting the pixels take over his vision. Once he got on he noticed Tubbo outside. How? Well there’s a window beside him. He also noticed that’s he was now a male. He smiled at the scene below him. There was Zak, or well Skeppy. Both of them seemed to be playing around and talking while doing so. He walked downstairs and payed his rent only to discover Tubbo did that already. Once he reached the front door he took in the nice breeze. Today was a snow day. The VRMMO puts all kinds of seasons all over the place and it’s pretty cool. Back to the game.

He walked over to the bench they were currently sitting on. “Man look at you, always looking like a royal, huh?” Skeppy said as he continued to let Tubbo comb through his hair. ‘At this point, you’re living existence is making me mad... I really want him to do that to me now.’ Techno sighed and turned to Tubbo who now looked up at him. “Morning Tech” Techno only nodded and sat down next to Tubbo and sat there in the comfortable silence. After a few minutes. Tubbo spoke up. “Did you guys hear about the 30 raids from monsters happening in the Winter biome? I heard some amazing drops are happening!” The two looked over at Tubbo and smiled. Zak then added on,” YEAH! Hey Tubbo, Techno, you guys wanna go?!?” Techno chuckled at his two excited teammates and nodded. “LETS DO IT!”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After some grinding and laughing Skeppy left to the market in the town square. Tubbo and Techno were left alone in the rooms and Techno had an idea. It was risky but he noticed the way Tubbo flushed beside him. And he too, flushed as well. “Hey Tubbo? Can you come here?” Tubbo nodded blushing a bit. ‘DOES HE KNOW?!’ Tubbo mentally screamed in his he as he walked over to the guy named TechnoBlade. Once he sat down Techno lifted up his chin to look at him and leaned in. Both of them felt like they were on Cloud 9. Tubbos lips were smooth, plump, and tasted like strawberries. Technos were rough, thin and had the look of a warrior. Tubbo crawled on his lap as they furthered the kiss. Both of them were inexperienced but it felt perfect. So very perfect. Tubbo slowly wrapped his arms around him as Techno slipped his tongue inside Tubbo’s mouth. Tubbo slightly moaned. They both were in a intense make out session until they were interrupted. “Hey guys I got some new gear you might like-“ Complete silence. Tubbo jumped off Techno and Techno immediately fell down on the floor. Skeppy smirked and just left the game once settled down. “Maybe we won’t get interrupted next time~” Tubbo immediately got flustered once he said next time and logged out.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tubbo was now rolling all over his bed being flustered about the kiss while Techno did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol took some time-

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my!


End file.
